millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sword of the Dragon Slayer/@comment-27117202-20160308072141
1574 Dragon Fangs collected. *WALL OF TEXT WARNING!* Map 1 – A Cursed Sword '– ''Run 1: Ars lv1, Dragon Fang. 'Map 2 – Pterosaurs of the Shrine '– ''Run 2: ''Dragon Fang, Dragon Fang. '''Map 3 – Green Dragon of the Sea of Tree –''' Run 3: Gustav lv7, Dragon Fang x5. Run 133: 2 Stars, Dragon Fang, Daniela lv7, Dragon Fang x5. Run 135: ''Dragon Fang, Dragon Fang, Gustav lv7, Dragon Fang x5. ''Run 137: ''Dragon Fang, Dragon Fang x5. ''Run 139: ''Dragon Fang, Dragon Fang, Daniela lv7, Dragon Fang x5. Run 141: ''Dragon Fang, Dragon Fang x5. '' '' '''Map 4 – Red Dragon of the Desert X '– ''Run 4: ''2 Star, Dragon Fang, Dragon Fang, Dragon Fang x5. ''Run 6: Dragon Fang, Dragon Fang, Dragon Fang, Dragon Fang x5, Dragon Fang. '''Map 5 – Twin Dragons of the Fields G – Run 5: 2 Stars, Spirit of Gold/Black/Platinum (COMPLETION BONUS) Spirit of Rainbow. Run 7: ''2 Stars (tried to improvise), Spirit of Gold. ''Run 8: ''2 Stars, Spirit of Gold. ''Run 132: ''Spirit of Gold. '' Map 6 – Water Dragon of the Lonely Isle '– ''Run 9: Dragon Fang x3, Dragon Fang x3. Run 134: Dragon Fang, Dragon Fang x3, Dragon Fang x3. Run 136: Dragon Fang, Dragon Fang x3, Dragon Fang x3. Run 138: ''Dragon Fang x3, Dragon Fang x3. Run 140: Dragon Fang x3, Dragon Fang x3. Run 142: Dragon Fang x3, Dragon Fang x3. Run 143: Dragon Fang, Dragon Fang x3, Dragon Fang x3. '' '' '''Map 7 – Black Dragon of the Cavern X '– Run 10: Mortimer lv12, Dragon Fang x5. '''Map 8 – Fierce Fight in Poisonous Bog G – Run 11: FAILURE (didn’t remove units). Run 12: Dragon Fang, Dragon Fang, Dragon Fang x3, Dragon Fang x5 (COMPLETION BONUS) Spirit of Rainbow. Run 13 (Beginning of Farm): Dragon Fang, Dragon Fang, Dragon Fang x3, Dragon Fang x3, Dragon Fang x5 – 13 Dragon Fangs, 58 Total. Run 14: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 15: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 16: 1 Star, 11 Dragon Fangs. Run 17: 1 Star, 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 18: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 19: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 20: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 21: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 22: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 23: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 24: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 25: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 26: 13 Dragon Fangs, 216 Total. Run 27: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 28: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 29: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 30: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 31: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 32: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 33: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 34: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 35: 10 Dragon Fangs, 336 Total. Run 36: 7 Dragon Fangs. Run 37: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 38: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 39: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 40: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 41: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 42: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 43: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 44: 7 Dragon Fangs, 429 Total. Run 45: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 46: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 47: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 48: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 49: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 50: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 51: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 52: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 53: 10 Dragon Fangs, 546 Total. Run 54: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 55: 7 Dragon Fangs. Run 56: Dragon Fangs. Run 57: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 58: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 59: 7 Dragon Fangs. Run 60: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 61: 10 Dragon Fangs, 622 Total. Run 62: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 63: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 64: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 65: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 66: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 67: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 68: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 69: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 70: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 71: 8 Dragon Fangs (missed last dragon). Run 72: 13 Dragon Fangs, 757 Total. Run 73: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 74: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 75: 7 Dragon Fangs. Run 76: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 77: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 78: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 79: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 80: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 81: 13 Dragon Fangs, 868 Total. Run 82: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 83: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 84: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 85: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 86: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 87: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 88: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 89: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 90: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 91: 13 Dragon Fangs, 1004 Total. Run 92: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 93: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 94: 8 Dragon Fangs. Run 95: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 96: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 97: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 98: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 99: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 100: 10 Dragon Fangs, 1113 Total. Run 101: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 102: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 103: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 104: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 105: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 106: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 107: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 108: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 109: 16 Dragon Fangs, 1230 Total. Run 110: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 111: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 112: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 113: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 114: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 115: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 116: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 117: 10 Dragon Fangs, 1332 Total. Run 118: 11 Dragon Fangs. Run 119: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 120: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 121: 7 Dragon Fangs. Run 122: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 123: 16 Dragon Fangs. Run 124: 7 Dragon Fangs. Run 125: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 126: 13 Dragon Fangs, 1444 Total. Run 127: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 128: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 129: 13 Dragon Fangs. Run 130: 10 Dragon Fangs. Run 131: 13 Dragon Fangs (1500 Reached!). Goal: Average more than 107 per day. Day 1: 58 Dragon Fangs/3 Sacred Crystal used. Day 2: 158/6 Sacred Crystal used. Day 3: 120/4 Sacred Crystal used. Day 4: 93/3 Sacred Crystal used. Day 5: 117/4 Sacred Crystal used. Day 6: 76/5 Sacred Crystal used. Day 7: 155/4 Sacred Crystal used. Day 8: 111/4 Sacred Crystal used. Day 9: 136/4 Sacred Crystal used. Day 10: 109/4 Sacred Crystal used. Day 11: 117/4 Sacred Crystal used, then used 1 more for Box Expansion. Day 12: 102/3 Sacred Crystal used. Day 13: 112/4 Sacred Crystal used. Day 14: 130/5 Sacred Crystal used (hit Goal with 2 used, then used 3 more) ''Silver Units - ''2 Gustav, 2 Daniela, 1 Mortimer. Sacred Crystals Spent: 57 Sacred Crystals (started with 61, now have 14 left) Thoughts: I'm happy I managed to get Perfect Claudia as an affirmation that after 4 months my team is ready for the big leagues. Considering I spent less than a day farming units ... not a bad haul of Silvers. Gonna be ready for the next story expansion and to work on my team.